The guitar has been used for centuries, and has become one of the world's most popular instruments. In recent years, renewed interest in vintage guitars has created a demand for the repair of older instruments. One frequent need for repair of these instruments is replacement or reattachment of the bridge, which requires clamping of the guitar through the sound hole. A variety of "C" clamps have previously been used which exert force on the bridge through pressure at the ends of the clamp, the pressure being applied either through screws or lever action at the point to which pressure is desired. However, previous clamping devices have not been entirely satisfactory because of either or both of difficulty in manufacturing or lack of adjustibility.